


A New Day

by Monkeygirl77



Series: Heaven's Most Trusted [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels are best brothers, Big Brothers, Gadreel is their fledgling, Redemption is afoot for everyone, Sleepy Cuddles, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: When angels just start appearing in the places they were seen last, many are filled with the joy of life and knowing Father was watching, all but for a certain four who could not lovste their beloved charge.





	A New Day

"So if you turned up laying on the floor in that motel there-"

"Yea no thanks to someone!"

Michael gave Gabriel a pointed look as this was most certainly not about him at the moment and it was not the time for the messenger to change such a fact either. They were given this second chance to do their family right and they would not waste this by not going for the one they had all equally wronged.

Start this off with the only one lucky enough to ever be given the title of being the youngest and last member of the Archangel's fold, claimed by Saint Michael and Saint Raphael, their little charge.

Raphael was always the most observant of the four of them, though it was assumed it was something he had picked up as his role at Healer of Heaven, quick to see the little things and then expand it to the bigger picture.

"Wait a moment", the arguing went on hold at his request and the sight of his raised hand, " Lucifer you woke in the Church you were originally raised from, correct?"

"Yes."

"Michael you found yourself and was forced to crawl out of the Cage?"

"Essentially, correct."

They all knew where Gabriel had woken up at seeing as he kept on griping about it every chance he got.

"Where was the last place he was before the end?"

Gabriel took that moment to think it over, being the messenger of the host and such it was common that angels shared things with him that perhaps they would not share with any other on a normal basis.

There had been one, Hannah her name was, that had told him her wrongs before she had met her end and vaguely his mind was telling him that a particular name had indeed stuck out.

"The waiting cells in the prison."

Silence.

Stunned silence.

Lucifer looked over at Michael in worry, that was not where he needed to be when he woke up, it would cause more harm then good. Seemingly thinking along the same lines as he, but taking action before he could get to it, Raphael turned and ran for the gate, Gabriel fast on his heel.

They needed to get there and move him before he woke up.

* * *

 

Michael pushed the grand door to the waiting hall for the prisons open and they walked down in a caravan of Archangels, gazing into each cell and their worry grew in size every time they peeked in and he was not there.

Almost to the end of the row of cells and starting to think perhaps they had thought wrong, and Lucifer came to a stop, his eyes shining, and he waved them back.

"Guys, here."

There peacefully sleeping on the bench of the cell was Gadreel himself. Unaware of his surroundings in his deep slumber their worry ebbed just a bit knowing they would be able to move him before he woke in this place of haunting memories.

Pushing the unlocked cell door open, this place seeming unused since they had returned and put order back in place once more, it was easy work to get to his side. Michael slid an arm under his knees and the other around his shoulders and lifted him up cradle style from the cool stone bench he lay on. Instinctively, as if recognizing the warmth of the archangel for what it was, Gadreel curled into him and sighed peacefully.

Lucifer gave a quick side smile and rolled his eyes at the younger angel, but they could all see that fond amusement rolling around behind his icey orbs.

"Is he..?"

A hand to his shoulder settled Gabriel down again and he turned to look into the eyes of the Healer.

"He is sleeping Gabriel, only sleeping, he will wake and he will be fine."

"Let's taking him home."

Michael got varying grunts of agreement from Raphael and Lucifer as Gabriel was well aware how to run his mouth and made a loud sort of exclaimation that had all three elder archangels turning to hush him in sync. He crowed and went red in the face but held his tongue, he was allowed to speak,  _'not so loudly when we having a sleeping one on our hands'_ the voice in his head that sounded suspiciously just like his eldest brother retorted softly.

He told the voice to shut up and Michael turned to give him an affronted look while the other two chuckled lowly to themselves.

* * *

 

He was floating, comfortable and warm, but not too warm, everything was just right. He sighed comfortably and twisted around onto his back, warm soft grass brushing against his cheek.

A large hand settled over his belly and began to rub softly.

"Is someone starting to wake up?"

Gadreel could place that voice, he knew it and he knew it well, it was a voice who had betrayed him, one he had not heard in thousands of years.

He sighed in comfort though leaning into the hand that came up to scratch softly at his head, fingers intching towards the edge of his cheek softly.

There was a chuckle from above him and warm lips pressed to his temple, "Come now Little One, let us see those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes."

They chuckle again as his nose scrunches up softly, fingers tracing the lines across his temple, and he sighs, eye's slowly fluttering open. His oldest brothers, their smiles, they greet him and one of their hands brush the hair from his eyes tenderly.

"How do you feel, Little One?"

Gadreel licks his lips, "Tired."

They share a smile, fingers caressing his face and scratching softly at his scalp and shoulders, and its in that fine moment that he realizes his head is being cushioned on someones stomach. Gabriel's breathless chuckle rumbles around his ears.

"Then go back to sleep Little Guy, we will be here when you wake, and then we'll figure where to go."

"Gabriel is right", something smooth and silkin is being pulled to his chin and it feels like either a cloak or a blanket, "Besides, more rest could do you some good. I am not fond of those bags under your eyes."

His eye lids are growing heavier and heavier by the second and he yawns, curling into the warmth of his brother underneath him and those around him. They share another soft airy chuckle and hum soft lullabies under their breaths.

It's not something that they do other then for the fledglings, but they make special exceptions for their charge almost in every way.

Someone moves to his lower half and warm hands massage at his lower legs and his feet.

"Settle now Little One, sleep if you like, we won't leave you."

"Never again."


End file.
